A clamping chuck of the type disclosed is known from DE 10 2005 053 786 A1. The known clamping chuck is part of a device for the dynamic measurement of the unbalance of the rotor of a turbocharger core assembly. In the case of the known clamping chuck, the bearing housing of the turbocharger core assembly is received and centered in the hole in the base member and clamped in an axial direction against the shoulder of the base member by way of clamping claws. The bearing housing accordingly comprises an annular flange to which the clamping claws may grip. Automatic clamping is not possible with the known clamping chuck.
A balancing chuck for the dynamic balancing of motor vehicle drive shafts is also known from DE 103 05 714 A1, consisting of a base member comprising a centering face and an insert containing a collet chuck and an axial stop surface for the workpiece, as well as a plurality of clamping claws mounted on the base member so as to be rotatable and axially displaceable. In the case of this balancing chuck, the workpiece is centered on a cylindrical outer surface using the collet chuck and clamped in an axial direction against the stop surface of the insert by the clamping claws. The known balancing chuck is of complex and expensive structure, must be long in the axial direction and have a large axial actuating stroke.